The Anniversary
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Harrison asks Caitlin to accompany him on a trip to celebrate a sort of anniversary. Snow/Wells. Set after my "In Grief" story. Might try reading that first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings! This is the follow up to my story**_ **In Grief. _This does not happen within the Meta-Tests verse. I just really wanted to write a Snow/Wells and since I had semi-set up one in the In Grief story I figured I'd just follow with this. This is completely Snow/Wells. For Harrison's history with Tess I refer to my Castles in the Sand stories. Please let me know what you think! No Flash characters belong to me but original characters are mine. I make no monies from this. -CT_**

Sighing, Cisco Ramon leaned back in his chair at his workstation. It was only mid-day, but Cisco had made plans to leave early and take the weekend off. Barry Allen, the Flash, was out of town for the weekend as well. Team Arrow had agreed to monitor the city and let them know if anything needed their attention. While Dr. Wells and Dr. Snow hadn't said anything about going anywhere, it was generally agreed they all needed some time off.

"Well," Cisco began, glancing at his watch, "that's me done for the day." With a happy sigh he stood. Glancing over at Caitlin, he frowned. "You going to be okay?"

"Yes," Caitlin said, looking up from her work. "Dr. Wells is coming down after lunch. I need to check to see how well his side has healed." She forced a smiled. Dr. Wells had been impaled with a tree branch saving Caitlin when she'd tried to kill herself after Ronnie had died. That had been nearly a month ago, but Caitlin was still checking his wound weekly.

"How's it healing?" Cisco had done his best to stay out of it. While he and Dr. Wells had managed to mend their relationship some, it was slow going. When Eddie had killed himself, it seemed that two universes had merged, bringing Dr. Wells back, but not giving Team Flash new memories. Things had been a little strained as the team learned to work together again.

"Well. He's so dependent on his upper body that it's impeded the healing process a little," Caitlin explained. It was true. Despite her offer to help Dr. Wells at home, he'd turned her down, claiming a need for self-reliance.

"Okay. Well, take care of each other. Remember, Barry, Joe, and I are only a phone call away." He gave her a meaningful look.

"I promise I will not try to kill myself," Caitlin declared. "I have too much to do here. Go, have fun. I'll be fine." Acting on impulse, Cisco hugged her tightly before dashing out of the room, headed out of the lab.

"Slow down! You'll enjoy the weekend more without skinned knees!" Dr. Wells lectured as Cisco nearly ran into him in the hallway. Shouting an apology, Cisco kept going after dodging Harrison in his wheelchair. Shaking his head, Harrison continued steering his wheelchair into the cortex.

"Dr. Wells," Caitlin said, surprised. "You're early. I thought you'd be down in an hour." She looked to the clock.

"I can come back if you need," Harrison offered.

"No. Now is fine. Take off your shirt, get on the bed on your side." She switched immediately into doctor mode, standing and making sure the bed was low enough while Harrison shed his shirt before transferring into the bed. It took a moment for him to get comfortable on his side. Caitlin waited until he had been still for a moment before leaning forwards to check the wounds.

"From what I could see of my front, it looked like it had healed nicely," Harrison declared, trying to ignore the tickle of her breath on his side.

"They have basically healed," Caitlin agreed, frowning at the star-shaped scars. "But it looks like I've added to your scar collection." She felt anger at herself well up, but he reached out catching her arm.

"I don't care." He gazed at her intently, his blue eyes bright behind the wire-framed glasses. "However," he sat up, pulling on the bed as his abdominal muscles were still weak. "I have a favour to ask." He paused to make sure he had her attention. "A rather large one." Shifting nervously on the bed, he avoided her eyes.

"Dr. Wells, Harrison, I can't answer if you don't ask," she chided him

"Tomorrow is an anniversary of sorts, that Tess and I had," he swallowed. "I was wondering if you'd join me on a weekend trip." He fell silent, uncertain what else to say.

"Wouldn't you want to be alone on your anniversary?" Caitlin wondered if he was only asking so he wouldn't be leaving her alone.

"Would you?"

Silence filled the room as Caitlin considered the question. "No," she finally said. "I'd want you there." It was true. She'd want Ronnie to see her happy, not sad and depressed. She'd want to show him that his sacrifice was worth it. "When do you want to leave?"

"Soon as you're packed," Harrison answered. "I have hotel rooms reserved. It will be a weekend trip. Probably about a five hour drive." She didn't wonder why he didn't fly. She had a pretty good idea why.

"Okay. Do you want to come wait at my place while I pack?" It was a formality. Since she'd tried to kill herself, they slept at either her house or his. They seemed to keep each other's nightmares at bay. It was strictly for comfort but had been going on for a month.

"If you don't mind."

"Let me just save what I was working on and text Cisco. Do you want help getting down?" She knew he didn't need the help, but she figured she'd ask.

" No, thank you." He smiled gently at her before retrieving his shirt from the foot of the bed. While he got his shirt on and back into his wheelchair, Caitlin went to her workstation. When she looked up from texting Cisco, Harrison was in his chair waiting patiently next to her.

"Ready?" She nodded and together they headed out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They split the driving, stopping about halfway to take a break. Harrison was driving the last half, since he knew where they were going. Caitlin stared out the window as they drove along a road that paralleled a beautiful beach. About a block from a massive resort hotel, Harrison parked and they got out. As Harrison got out of the van, Caitlin stared at their surroundings. While it was clearly a tourist stop, there were obvious efforts established to maintain some of the beach tranquility. There was only the single resort hotel. There didn't appear to be any other hotels. There were no structures on the beach at all.

"Are we staying there?" Caitlin asked as she followed Harrison towards the resort. Instead of speaking he just nodded. Looking at his face, Caitlin realized he was wrestling with his emotions. Rather than offer him empty platitudes, she let her hand rest on his shoulder as a reminder she was there.

They entered the hotel, looking around at the extravagant lobby. Before they could approach the desk to check in, a man dressed in a suit wearing a name badge approached with an angry look on his face. He placed himself firmly between the two scientists and the check in desk.

"You can just turn right around," the man said firmly.

"I'm sorry?" Harrison wasn't certain what was going on at the moment.

"When I saw your reservation I cancelled it. You and your fellow murderers are not welcome here." The man pointed towards the door. Harrison and Caitlin exchanged looks.

While Harrison was used to being treated poorly in Central City, he hadn't realized it would follow him here. With a sigh, he motioned at Caitlin. "Would you at least allow my colleague, Dr. Caitlin Snow, to stay?"

The man shook his head. "No. We're totally booked up for the competition tomorrow. I will not rent a room to Harrison Wells or anybody with him. Now leave."

"My apologies. Dr. Snow, it seems I've ruined our trip," Harrison began, turning his chair, looking up at his companion. "Hopefully we can find a room elsewhere." Feeling utterly spent and dejected, while he'd healed mostly from his injury he still tired easily, he headed for the door.

"Do you get that often Dr. Wells?" Caitlin asked. Since he'd used her formal name, she thought it would be best to follow suit.

"I'm used to it in Central City. I wasn't expecting it here." They were almost to the door when a man blocked their path. The man was wearing a suit and earpiece. Harrison immediately identified the man as security. A resort like this would have some serious security at hand.

"Your car keys please," the man said, holding out a large powerful looking hand.

"Look, we didn't mean to cause any trouble. We're leaving," Harrison said, hoping to escape with some dignity.

"Your car keys please," the man repeated. He stared at Caitlin and Harrison with impassive blue eyes which were impossible to read.

With a sigh, Harrison reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys. "Why do you want them?" He didn't know what was going on or what to think.

"I've been instructed to relocate your vehicle to a more convenient location," the man droned. He took the keys easily from Harrison's grasp and pushed a card at the man. Taking it, Harrison was a little shocked to realize he'd been handed a claim ticket for the valet parking.

"Okay," Harrison said, the word reflecting his confusion. To add to the confusion, a valet, who had apparently been waiting nearby, took the keys and scampered out of the hotel.

"Now if you'll follow me please." The big man turned and started heading for an elevator. Briefly Harrison considered going the other way but realized there was another security man watching them. With a sigh, Harrison toggled the joystick on his wheelchair so he could follow the other man. Following only a step behind, Caitlin kept her hand on Harrison's shoulder.

At the elevator, the big man motioned for Harrison and Caitlin to get inside, pressing a button for the top floor. Instead of going up with them, however, the big man stepped out, speaking as he did, "do not attempt to exit the elevator on any other floor. You are being watched." He motioned at a mirrored camera.

Caitlin and Harrison rode in silence for a minute before Harrison spoke up, "Dr. Snow, I apologize for whatever happens."

"Dr. Wells, I agreed to accompany you today because I trust you. I've worked alongside you long enough to know that the accelerator explosion was an accident. An accident which you payed dearly for and which you are still paying for," Caitlin lectured him.

The elevator dinged and exchanging looks, they both then looked to the door, a little terrified of what they were about to face. The elevator let out into a foyer where another security man waited. There were three doors and the security man motioned them at the one on the far left. As they approached, the man knocked on the door and it was swung open almost instantly.

Maintaining her grip on Harrison's shoulder, Caitlin tried to stay calm as they entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun cast evening rays into the room, the light blocked by a massive person standing in front of the window. Squinting against the light, Caitlin struggled to make out details of the person they'd been brought to see. All she could see from the shadow was that he was massive with a bald head.

From the shadow a deep voice issued. "The great Harrison Wells." The words made Harrison frown as the voice seemed familiar. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." The shadow moved forwards, stooping and bodily lifting Harrison out of the wheelchair. "Fifteen years and you couldn't pick up the damn phone?" The lift turned into a monster of a hug.

"Hogan?" Harrison asked in shock, grunting a little at the grip. "Hogan... air."

Caitlin watched in shock as the big man stood there, Harrison Wells dangling from his arms. The big man looked like a small child clutching an oversized doll. Hogan even rocked side-to-side some, making Harrison's legs do a funny little dance. While Harrison seemed pleased at the reunion, he also looked like he was in pain. Caitlin wondered how long the hug would go on when Harrison really started to gasp and cringe.

"Hogan, my side," Harrison managed. The pained declaration seemed to spur both the behemoth of a man and Caitlin into action.

"Sorry Doc," Alika Hogan said as he gently lowered his old friend into the wheelchair. Gasping for air, Harrison clutched at his still-healing side. Moving forwards, Caitlin took over.

"Are you alright? Did it reopen?" She demanded as she started trying to lift his shirt.

"I'm fine," Harrison tried. The look Caitlin gave him spoke volumes. With a sigh he lifted the blue shirt so she could check the scars. "They're just tender," Harrison protested as Caitlin checked both the entry and exit wounds.

"Damn Doc. Hell you do?" Hogan demanded, also studying the scars. Moving around to the back of the chair, he frowned.

"Something impale you?"

"While testing a new project I crash landed on a tree," Harrison replied calmly.

"Al, what is all the noise?" The question was asked by a big man coming down the hallways. While not the size of Hogan, he was still impressive, towering over Caitlin.

"Richie, come here," Hogan declared, turning so that everyone could see each other. "Doc, my husband, Richie Hogan."

"Husband," Harrison repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Hogan I have a very distinct memory of you swearing up and down that you would never marry."

"People change, Doc. I go by Al now. Little Lani is married, has two kids, and runs her own gym," Hogan declared, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"I see. Well, Richie, nice to meet you." Harrison inclined his head for greeting. "This is my friend and colleague, Dr. Caitlin Snow. She also acts as the lab physician."

"Hello," Caitlin said a bit meekly.

"I trust you confirmed what I told you?" Harrison asked her.

"I'd feel better if you'd let me help you with transfers for the rest of the weekend," Caitlin grumbled. She knew he wouldn't agree. He was too stubborn to let a mostly healed injury slow him down.

"We'll see," he replied. "Listen, Al, while I'd love to stay I'm afraid Dr. Snow and I need to seek other accommodations."

"You aren't staying here?" Richie frowned, his dark eyes looking puzzled and concerned.

"It seems somebody recognized my name and cancelled the reservations we had," Harrison said. "We were on our way out when your security detail caught us. Incidentally, Hogan, you must be doing very well to have such a large security team."

"Who cancelled your reservation?" Hogan demanded, glowering angrily.

"His name tag said 'Peter' and he had brown hair and blue eyes," Caitlin supplied.

"Really, Al, I'm used to this kind of treatment," Harrison protested. "Don't let it bother you. If the owners don't want me here, they don't want me here. I'll respect that." Harrison started to back his chair up, intent on turning around and heading out. "Look, I'll call the hotel later and we can try to get together."

"Will you stop talking you fool?" Hogan demanded. Still looking angry, he left the room, practically stalking.

"You'll have to forgive him," Richie said. "I've heard him talk about you before. You're nothing like I imagined."

"He's not?" Caitlin didn't know people could imagine Dr. Wells any other way.

"Too sedate," Richie declared. "From the stories Al tells, you should be bouncing off the walls like a maniac."

"Yes, well, a great deal has happened in the last fourteen years," Harrison declared. "I'm sorry I lost touch with Al."

"Hey Pop," a young voice called out. "I need help."

"No, you don't. You can do it. We've talked about this," Richie called, turning towards the other end of the hallway.

"But Pop," the voice whined.

"We talked about this with your doctor. You can do it yourself! Finish up and get out here. There's a friend of your father's I want you to meet." Richie glanced back at Harrison and grinned. Turning all the way back towards his two guests, he smiled. "So, I hope you don't mind my asking, but how long have you been in the wheelchair?"

"Nearly two years," Harrison answered.

"What kind of help do you need?" Richie glanced at Caitlin.

"None," Harrison declared. "I'm pleased to say I am entirely self-sufficient."

"Except when you get hurt," Caitlin grumbled. "Then I have to sedate you or hide your wheelchair so you'll heal."

"Hey, you've not had to hide my wheelchair yet," Harrison countered, suppressing a smile. Looking back to Richie, he continued the conversation, "why do you ask?"

"Hogan and I have a son, Danny. He's twelve." A noise sounded in the hallway and Richie turned to reveal a young man coming towards them. He came to a stop next to his father, staring openly at Harrison.

"Hi," Harrison began, moving his chair forwards so he could offer his hand. "I'm Harrison." Hesitantly the young man took the offered hand. "This is my friend Caitlin." Grinning, Caitlin stepped forwards and offered her hand as well. The boy looked at it before offering a limp hand shake.

"Danny," the kid said, still staring at Harrison. "What happened to you."

"When?" Harrison asked.

"Why are you in a chair," the boy clarified.

"Oh. A building fell on me. It was my fault though." Harrison shrugged, winced and pressed a hand firmly to his side. "Sorry."

"What'd you do to your side?"

"I crash landed on a tree."

"Where were you injured?" The stare was deep, intense, the boy taking everything in with his gaze.

"My spine was crushed at T11. There was also damage to T10," Harrison said after chewing his lip for a moment. He'd considered playing dumb, but decided it would be better if he just answered the boy's questions. "What about you?"

"I got hit by a car," Danny replied, his eyes dropping to his own wheelchair. "My spine was severed at T8." Harrison nodded, taking in the bright blue frame.

"Nice colours."

"Hey, how come you use an electric wheelchair. If your injury is so low, why not use a manual wheelchair?"

"I do for exercise. But, many years ago I was playing a game and got tackled by this massive giant of a man and he shattered my shoulder. When I use the manual wheelchair for more than a day or two, my shoulder stiffens up and I can't get around very well."

"Sorry about that," Hogan declared from the doorway. "Looks like you've met everyone. Let's go eat." Grinning, he started for the door, patting Harrison on the shoulder as he passed.

"Al, we can't," Harrison protested. "I really appreciate the offer, but we just got into town and I need to find another hotel where we can stay."

"There aren't any other hotels," Danny supplied, coming up even next to Harrison.

"Don't worry about a place to stay. Let's go eat." Grinning like a feline, Hogan opened the door and motioned for everyone to leave. "Come on. I'm famished."

With a frustrated sigh, Harrison followed, exchanging a look with Caitlin. Though it had been fifteen years, he knew better than to argue with Hogan, especially when the other man was hungry. Hopefully Harrison would luck out and be able to find them a place to stay right away. He just hoped that the restaurant wouldn't toss them out because of his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group trooped out into the hall and waited for the elevator. Danny kept stealing glances at Harrison. When he was caught, Harrison simply smiled at the young boy. Caitlin kept a close eye on her friend and boss. She knew he was still healing and probably exhausted. She too hoped they'd be able to call it a night soon. She wanted to simply eat dinner, get a room, get a shower, and get to bed.

The elevator dinged and there was a small round of chaos as they orchestrated getting both wheelchairs inside and turned around. Ultimately Harrison had Danny get on and turned around first before he followed. If all else failed, the scientist could simply back out of the elevator when they got to the ground floor. With everyone inside the doors closed and they rode in silence.

"Are you here for the competition?" Danny asked, breaking the silence as he looked over at Harrison.

"What competition?" Harrison asked, looking at the boy over his glasses. He'd not really paid attention to what was going on when he'd booked the hotel room.

"There's a huge sandcastle building competition going on tomorrow," Hogan supplied. "Danny used to always compete in it with his friends." A frown filled the big man's face.

"Nobody wants to be on my team this year," Danny grumbled.

"Well, I've built a sandcastle or two in my time. I'd be happy to be on your team, if you'll have me," Harrison declared.

"Perfect. We even have an extra beach chair you can use," Hogan declared. "What about you Dr. Snow?"

"Oh, I didn't bring a swimsuit," Caitlin said, suddenly feeling like a grinch.

"Don't worry about it," Hogan said with a wave of his hand. "I'll make sure you and Doc are well equipped."

"So, will you be on the team as well?" Harrison asked as the elevator stopped and they followed Danny out into the main floor of the hotel.

"No. I'm not allowed to compete," Hogan said. "I'm one of the sponsors. It's a great fundraiser." He led them towards the restaurant housed in the hotel.

"Yeah, people put money in the jar of the castle they want to see win," Danny declared. "Last year my team raised a thousand dollars for the children's hospital."

"Well, that is certainly a good cause," Harrison said. "Dr. Snow, will you join us?" He turned his upper body so he could look at her, managing a grin.

"Okay, but I warn you, you'll have to do all the designing. I'm only good for lugging sand." She smiled.

They'd reached the restaurant and Hogan went and spoke to the hostess. After a moment he beckoned the rest of the group to follow. They were led to a large table where two chairs were being removed. As the others sat, Harrison looked around, a little surprised that he was being allowed to eat where he couldn't sleep.

"We always have a table reserved," Hogan informed the group. "So, I'll make sure that there are suits waiting for you both if you get me your sizes. I'm assuming you'll also need sunblock and towels. Doc, you look like you spend too much time in that lab of yours."

"I enjoy gardening, but usually on weekends and in the evening," Harrison declared. "Look, Hogan, er, Al, you don't have to do all this for us. I'm used to what people think and do when they realize who I am so don't feel like you have to deal with it."

"Shut up you big lug," Hogan replied. "I highly recommend the surf n turf here. The seafood is all fresh."

"I like the cheeseburger," Danny declared. "Harrison, my friends didn't want to be on my team cause they said I wouldn't be able to build since I can't walk." The boy sounded sad and upset. Leaning towards him, Harrison smiled.

"We'll just have to prove them wrong," Harrison declared. Pulling a pen out of the pocket on his wheelchair, Harrison pulled a napkin over. "We might have to think outside the box some, but I'm pretty sure we can manage something spectacular. So, what were you thinking?"

By the time the waitress came and took their orders, Harrison and Danny had a rough sketch of what they wanted to do. With each idea, they'd then figured out how'd they go about making it work, Harrison frequently surprising Danny when he'd come up with a way they could do it without help. Just the castle building conversation seemed to lift the boy's spirits significantly. Caitlin watched her boss with the boy as well as watched the boy's fathers. She could tell that the improvement she was seeing in the child pleased his fathers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When dinner was brought out, Harrison gave the napkin with the castle diagrams on it to Danny, who promised to keep it safe. They ate in silence for a few moments before Richie broke the silence. "So," he began, "Harrison, what do you do now that the lab is shut down?" There was a moment of silence as the two scientists exchanged looks.

"I have a few employees left and we've been working with the police. We've also been working on developing some more products for use in law enforcement and rescue," Harrison answered carefully. Since Hogan was his friend, he didn't want to lie. "My goal is to try to do as much as I can to help the city recover from the accelerator explosion."

"That's admirable," Richie said, glancing at Danny, who was happily devouring his dinner.

"And you, Al, what have you and Richie gotten into that you've done so successfully?" Harrison took his time deciding where he wanted to start on his meal.

"Surf shop," Hogan declared.

"Really?" Harrison's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I'd assumed it closed when this place popped up."

"Nah. Shop is still there, just takes a corner at the far side of the hotel," Hogan said, waving in the direction of his shop.

"You must have done very well for yourself," Caitlin observed.

"It helps that we are the only shop to carry a very exclusive and unique kind of surf board," Hogan said with a sly grin.

"Really. Good for you," Harrison said, not catching the grin. He'd started eating and was finding it hard to focus on much else.

"I've taken over the money side of the business and Al deals with the customers," Richie said.

"Works out great," Hogan said, grinning. They changed to a different topic, chatting happily over their food. When they'd finished, Hogan insisted they order dessert, though Caitlin noticed that Harrison was clearly fading. The scientist barely touched his sweet treat, and several times he removed his glasses. In the time they'd spent together, she'd learned that the more he took his glasses off, the more exhausted he was. It was like he had to give his eyes breaks more frequently.

"Well," Caitlin said, cutting into the conversation, "I'm sorry to bring this to an end, but Harrison is clearly exhausted and I'm afraid if I don't get him resting soon he'll fall asleep in his chair."

"Would that be bad?" Richie asked.

"Yes," Harrison admitted. "I didn't get to exercise as much as I usually do, so I'll probably have bad spasms tonight if I don't stretch really well before going to bed." Sighing, he sat back, resting against his chair.

"You get spasms too?" Danny asked, almost excited. Caitlin got the feeling the boy didn't spend much time with other paraplegics.

"Yes, he does," Caitlin declared before Harrison could speak up. "I can tell when he's tired, worried, or hurting based on his spasms."

"Really?" Danny's voice raised in surprise. "I haven't been able to figure out my spasms yet." Leaning over a little, Harrison whispered loudly.

"I'll tell you a secret, I had to write down my day in a journal so I could figure it all out. Caitlin, however, is a trained doctor and she gets upset when I don't tell her everything, so she watches me like a hawk. That's how she figured out some of what triggers my spasms."

"Neat," Danny declared.

"Come on," Caitlin said, standing. "We still need to find a place to stay." She saw Harrison's shoulders slump.

"No you don't," Hogan said. He too stood, the others following his lead. "I took care of all that. Come on." Grinning brightly, he led the way back to the elevator. The group followed, getting onto the elevator more easily this time.

"What did you do, Al," Harrison demanded as the elevator doors closed. The big man didn't respond, pressing the button for his floor. The group rode up, silence ruling as Harrison refused to ask his question again and it seemed Hogan refused to answer the question.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Still frowning, Harrison followed his old friend out onto the floor. This time, Hogan went to the door on the other side of the elevator. Pulling out a card key he opened the door and went in holding the door open for the group to follow. Entering, the two scientists looked around surprised to see their luggage standing next to the entrance.

"Welcome to your suite," Hogan declared, flourishing his arms before handing Caitlin the card key. Harrison rounded on him.

"Hogan, what the hell did you do? They said I wasn't welcomed here. They said they didn't have any rooms. The hotel is fully booked for the competition," Harrison rapid fired.

"Yeah. The hotel is booked. This entire floor is comprised of private suites reserved for the owners," Hogan replied with a grin. Understanding rapidly dawned on Harrison's face.

"You own the hotel?"

"Yeah. So do you," Hogan replied. Before Harrison could protest, the big man continued. "Remember that board you designed for me?" The scientist nodded. "That's the board that made my shop so popular. People saw me riding the waves on it, and everyone wanted one. You left me all the instructions so I started making them. Now, I can sell them for a pretty penny."

"What does that have to do with me being a hotel owner?" Harrison demanded.

"Well, I did so well that I managed to buy up the entire beach. I wanted to preserve as much of it as I could, which is why the hotel is so active with the conservation. The only reason I had the money was because you made me that first surf board. So, I made you a co-owner. You own 49% of the hotel." Grinning, the big man offered a manila folder to Harrison, who took it and started paging through it.

"So, these are my rooms?" Harrison asked, looking up from the finances and details. Hogan nodded. "But, why cancel my reservations? Why not just tell me I was upgraded?"

"I didn't know about that," Hogan said with a frown. "Peter was acting without authority. He and I will be having a long chat later about what is and is not appropriate treatment for a guest."

The big man returned to the door, clearly getting ready to leave. "We'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." With a smile and a wink, he left, his husband and son having already departed for their own apartments.

"Well," Harrison said after a moment of silence. "It looks like we have someplace to stay after all." Steering his wheelchair carefully, he started to explore the rooms. The main room was an open living room.

"This is amazing," Caitlin said, looking around. There was a kitchen which opened to a large dinning room. Opening a cabinet, Harrison was amused and pleased to see that the kitchen was also adapted for him. Following Caitlin, he entered the bedroom. It was massive. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle, and it looked like there were two walk-in closets.

"I wonder if there's another room," Caitlin said. Leaving the bedroom, she returned a moment later. "Only one bedroom and one bed."

"Is that a problem?" Harrison was a little surprised. They'd been sharing a bed after all.

"I just wonder why your friend assumed we wouldn't need a room for me," Caitlin replied.

"Hogan is a romantic. He's probably already decided that we're a couple, or thinks he's doing me a favour. I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"No. Don't be silly. I was just wondering if we gave off... couple vibes," Caitlin clarified. "I'll go get our suitcases." Once more she left the room, returning with the bags quickly.

"I'm beat," Harrison declared.

"Go take care of your bathroom routine and then get back in here and on the bed. I want to check your side again and we need to get you stretched," Caitlin ordered.

"While I will allow you to check my side I'd like to stretch on my own," Harrison said stubbornly as he headed for the bathroom.

"Fine," Caitlin said with a little huff.

An hour later found them in bed together, Caitlin snuggled up to Harrison and breathing in his scent. While she'd not admit it, she too was tired. Having his arms around her made her feel safe and comfortable. At first she'd worried about moving on after Ronnie too quickly. She'd eventually figured out that she'd spent over a year grieving when the accelerator had exploded. It made loosing him the second time, not easier, but the grieving was different. She'd reacted more extremely, but she seemed to be getting past the pain a little faster now that she had Harrison. Sighing, Caitlin let herself fall asleep, wondering what the day would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caitlin woke up in an empty bed. A delicious smell wafted through the room. Sighing, she stretched, checking the sheets where Harrison had been sleeping. They were cool, suggesting that he'd been up for some time. Throwing back the covers, she got up and padded out of the room, intent on finding her friend and boss. She found him humming in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Harrison greeted her as he manned a frying pan full of bacon. "Eggs are already on the table, along with hash browns."

"Morning," Caitlin replied. While they usually stayed the night together, they both rose early so that who ever had stayed the night could return home. They'd never really shared breakfast together or anything else for that matter. At least, never just the two of them. "You made breakfast?"

"And coffee," Harrison declared, hoisting his own coffee mug up for her to see. "Somebody brought by some suits for us, as well as sunblock and towels. The note from Hogan said they're his treat. I'm guessing he's enjoying having somebody else to buy for."

"Oh, great," Caitlin said, not certain how she felt knowing that Hogan had probably had a hand in selecting the bathing suit. Knowing that the man thought she and Harrison were a couple made her a little terrified of what he'd think was appropriate swim attire.

"Suit is in the living room," Harrison informed her. "I"m already wearing mine." Caitlin looked him up and down, realizing that he was topless and wearing only a pair of blue swim trunks. Clearly she needed that coffee if it took her that long to realize he was topless. "His note said they had a beach chair for me to use. At least it means I can avoid getting sand in my chair."

"Okay. I'm going to see what he sent for me, then I guess we should eat and go down for the competition," Caitlin declared. She saw Harrison nod as she left the kitchen and went into the living area.

A bit hesitantly, she opened the box by the door. She frowned seeing a purple and black two piece inside. With a sigh, she lifted it out, certain that it wasn't going to cover very much. Shaking her head, she took the suit back to the bedroom and bathroom. In the bathroom she tried on the suit, frowning at the massive amounts of skin left bare. Sighing, she pulled on a tee shirt before heading out into the kitchen.

"How did it fit?" Harrison asked as he turned off the stove. He held a plate of bacon in one hand while he used the other to guide his wheelchair over to the table.

"Tightly," Caitlin declared. "And it doesn't cover as much as I would like." She took a seat at the table, a little surprised when Harrison turned on her.

"Okay, show me," he ordered. Frowning, Caitlin slowly pulled the shirt off and stood a bit self-consciously for him to see.

"You look great to me," Harrison declared. "We'll need to make sure to put plenty of sunblock on before we go out. We should also grab some baby powder out of the bathroom to take down with us."

"Okay," Caitlin said, confused. Without questioning him, she sat. They ate breakfast in relative silence. They had just finished up when there was a banging at the door. Since Harrison was starting to wash dishes, Caitlin jogged over to answer the door.

"Hi!" Danny smiled excitedly up at her. "Are you guys ready? The competition starts in an hour."

"Ah, Daniel," Harrison said, coming up next to Caitlin. "We were just getting ready to put on some sunscreen and grab our sunglasses."

"Cool. Dad has our chairs down by the board walk. Our plot to work in is in a special place he said." The excitement faded a little as the boy seemed ready to tell Harrison something else. "Uhm, I hope you don't mind, but I asked Dad if you could be registered under a different name."

"After what happened when we first got here, I understand Danny," Harrison said. "I'm only a little worried about what Al would feel is an acceptable name."

"Oh, he said he put you down as Dr. Emmett Brown," Danny didn't seem to understand the significance of the name, but Caitlin grinned and glanced at Harrison.

"That will be fine," Harrison declared. "Do you have sunblock on?" The boy looked a little sheepish. "Go ask your Pop to help you get sunblock on and we'll meet you down at the beach."

"Okay. Pop will help me bring tools down. We're only allowed shovels and buckets that the competition provides, so everyone is working with the same tools. I have the blueprint!" He held up the napkin from dinner before turning his wheelchair and racing back to his own rooms.

"I think we should hurry up and get down there," Caitlin said. Nodding, Harrison followed her back to the bedroom, a bottle of sunblock in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An hour later they met Danny down on the boardwalk. The boy was still extremely excited and Richie looked very pleased as well. With help from Caitlin and Richie, they got Harrison and Danny moved into their beach wheelchairs and down onto the beach. Once Richie seemed certain that the builders were all set, he wandered off, though Caitlin noticed that Richie did settle himself where he could oversee the trio.

Much to Caitlin's surprise, Harrison was not only excellent at dispensing directions, but he was also very good at the actual construction. He had seemed amused when they'd been shown to where they were to build. Despite his amusement, he quickly got into building. Several times Danny seemed impressed with how much Harrison could do on his own. Each time Harrison surprised the boy, the older man would take a break from building to talk the young man through the process so that the boy was rapidly becoming more self-sufficient.

They were well into the process when the team to the right of them showed up and started building. Several times the team leader made impolite comments about Harrison and Danny. Each time he did, Harrison simply urged Danny on, ignoring the man. At one point, Harrison did pause and suggest to the other team that they were adding too much water to their sand. The leader scoffed and continued on working.

Caitlin watched as a young boy of about six started digging a hole next to them. Taking a break to get some water he watched, slowly realizing that the boy was digging his way into the castle the other team was building. Moving carefully, she went over and quietly told Harrison what she'd observed. Nodding, he assured her he would keep an eye open, before going back to their own castle.

At one point Hogan stopped by, apparently working his way through all of the competitors. He went to great lengths to pretend he didn't know the entire team. Caitlin was amused at the way he checked the castle over, apparently pleased with the way it was going as he smiled widely as he left. Before going, however, he reminded them that they had until two in the afternoon to complete their creation, at which point voting would commence in earnest. It seemed that people could vote before that, but most people waited until the building portion of the competition was officially over.

Shortly before two, Caitlin glanced over at the massive castle their neighbours had built. Harrison and Danny had dug down first, to make it so they could build the castle up from the level of their wheelchairs. This meant that while their castle was lower than the others, it still had all the details, including a moat and stairs the two males had used as seats as they'd worked. The other team had sent the six year old inside to hollow out their castle, making it impressively detailed including windows and doors. Harrison was working closest to the other team's castle when he glanced over, frowning. "Hey, you need to get out of there," he called out, dragging himself over to the hole.

"Hey, leave my son alone!" This was shouted by the leader of the group.

"Your sand is too heavy. That's going to collapse on him. He needs to get out now," Harrison declared. Even as he spoke, part of the exterior of the castle started to collapse, and the team leader looked terrified.

"John, get out, quick!" The team leader's shouts were for no good. Harrison could hear the terrified little boy crying for his mother. The leader rushed to the hole, stopping when he realized that he'd never fit. "My shoulders are too big."

"Mine aren't," Harrison declared, dragging himself quickly to the hole. Without waiting for anyone else, Harrison dragged himself down the hole.

Caitlin watched terrified as Harrison vanished from sight and a moment later, the hole he vanished down caved. "Harrison!" Screaming his name, Caitlin rushed to the hole. Her shout caught the attention of everyone else.

"I've got him!" Harrison's voice sounded muffled, distant. Knowing what tended to happen to him in small spaces, Caitlin hoped he could keep it together. "The tunnel caved. We need an out. Take the top off!"

"Right. Let's go!" As the team rushed forwards to dismantle their castle, the castle collapsed, a muffled scream escaping as it did. "Dig!" Frantically the group started digging, Caitlin jumping in and helping out, shoveling sand as fast as she could.

"Harrison!" She called his name, wondering if he was seizing yet. One of the men from the other team shouted. Rushing over, Caitlin watched as the terrified six year old was pulled from a hole, Harrison's hand pushing the boy up. Before they could pull Harrison out, another collapse covered him.

"I'm a doctor," Caitlin said, rushing over to check the child out.

"He protected me," the little boy cried, his tears cleaning his sand covered face. "When the castle collapsed he wrapped around me and protected me. Where's Harrison!"

"They're trying to get to him," Caitlin informed the boy. "My name is Caitlin. I was working on the castle next to you." She smiled gently at him, while she was desperately hoping that they'd be able to pull Harrison out soon. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," Johnny, the boy said.

"Johnny!" A woman shouted and come running over. "My boy!"

"He's okay," Caitlin told the woman. "I'm a doctor. He was terrified, but he should be okay. You might have him taken to the ER and checked out though. Just to be safe."

"What about the man that went after him?" The woman looked over to where the men were still working to dig Harrison out.

"We got a hand!" The shout went up and Caitlin glanced at the woman, who nodded. Darting over, Caitlin rushed to her boss's aid. Seeing his hand, her fear was confirmed. "What's wrong with his hand?"

"He's having a seizure," Caitlin said, pushing forwards. "Extended periods in small places trigger seizures. We need to get him out of there!" Under her orders, they got Harrison cleared of sand and out of the collapsed castle. By the time they'd cleared him out, the seizure had passed and he was unconscious.

"Is he okay?" The question was asked by the leader of the other team. Caitlin was leaning over checking Harrison.

"He's breathing," Caitlin declared. She tried to wipe the sand from her hands so she could check his eyes without getting sand in them. Just as she was starting to get frustrated, his eyes fluttered open and locked on her.

"Caitlin?" He said her name as if he was lost and confused. "The boy?"

"He's okay," Caitlin reassured him. "I've already checked him out. His mother has him."

"Harrison!" The little boy came charging out of the crowd, wrapping his arms around the sand covered scientist. "Thank you."

"Hey, big John," Harrison gasped out, trying to pat the boy on the back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You Harrison?" The boy stepped back, studying the man intently. "You were acting funny when they first got you out."

"I'm absolutely terrified of being enclosed like that," Harrison informed the boy. "I tried to ignore it while we were together. You helped." He smiled at the child. "Go be with your parents."

"Okay." Before going the boy gave Harrison one last hug. As he did, Caitlin looked up and realized that not only were they the center of attention, but that there was a news crew and a number of people were recording the scene.

"Alright, everyone move!" The voice broke through the crowd like a wave, forcing people apart. "Danny, Doc!" Hogan washed through the crowd, quickly coming to the center.

"Daddy!" Danny had gotten back into his wheelchair and came quickly to his father.

"Danny, where's Doc?" Hogan glanced at the empty wheelchair Harrison had been using.

"Here, Al," Harrison called out. With a deep breath, he started dragging himself back to his team's build site. Seeing his friend, Hogan knelt and picked the other man up, gently carrying him back to the wheelchairs. Harrison did not protest.

"What happened?" Hogan demanded as he carefully deposited his old friend into the wheelchair. A team had started dispersing the crowd, some getting the information they would need for the incident report.

"The little boy was working inside their castle, but they added too much water, making the sand too heavy. So, the castle collapsed. I went in to get the boy, but then the entire structure collapsed on us," Harrison said. He stopped at random moments to take in deep breaths.

"You look like something out of a Scooby Doo episode," Hogan observed.

"There's some baby powder in my wheelchair," Harrison declared. Caitlin started checking him over.

"Do you know if you inhaled any sand?" She demanded as she took his pulse and counted his respirations.

"Not while I was conscious and as you know, a person doesn't breathe during seizures," Harrison said. Nodding, Caitlin held a hand up to shade his eyes, watching how they reacted as she moved her hand.

"Why did you have a seizure?" Hogan demanded. He was terrified that his friend had been injured.

"I have issues with small enclosed spaces," Harrison informed his old friend.

"Since when?" Hogan asked, frowning at his friend.

"Since the accelerator explosion buried me under a wall and I was trapped there for three days," Harrison replied dryly.

"I don't imagine getting trapped under the debris created by the singularity helped either," Caitlin guessed. Barry had been volunteering for the clean up crew after the singularity when Dr. Wells had been found unconscious under debris. When the speedster had investigated while the scientist was treated at the hospital, he'd found the remains of the electronic wheelchair. This had caused a great deal of debate among the group culminating in all of them participating in a series of tests designed to reveal Eobard Thawne. Ultimately, it had revealed that this was the Harrison Wells that would have been. The one they had missed meeting.

"Probably not. Especially since that included a head injury," Harrison agreed. Someone returned with the bottle of baby powder they'd brought down. Taking it, Harrison started dumping powder into his hands and rubbing it first on his hands and arms, slowly working his way up.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked, watching in fascination.

"Old hiker's trick," Harrison informed her. "The baby powder coats your skin so the sand doesn't cling to it. It works very well when you're dry. It doesn't work as well if you're wet." Leaning forwards, Caitlin watched as he demonstrated, slowly working the sand away. "I'll still need a shower, but at least I'll take less sand inside with me."

"You want me to get you a bottle too?" Hogan asked the female doctor.

"We can share," Harrison said, offering her the bottle. As Caitlin took the bottle and started experimenting with the powder a man came up and spoke softly in Hogan's ear. When the man left, Hogan looked worriedly to Harrison.

"News crews are here," Hogan began. "They were covering the competition, but they want a statement abut what happened. Anything you want me to leave out?"

"Al, I trust your judgement when it comes to this," Harrison said, looking and sounding exhausted. "Danny has finished putting the last touches on our castle. I'm beat. At this point, I just want to go get cleaned up and sprawled in bed or a couch. Tell them whatever you want. Just, let me know in case I get cornered. I can back you up."

"Alright. I'll have some men escort you two back to your suite. I'll be up to check on you later." With a nod of his head, Hogan had two men with them. He instructed them to escort Harrison and Caitlin back to their rooms. Nobody was to bother them unless they said it was okay.

"Thank you Hogan," Harrison said.

"Just take care of yourself," Hogan nagged.

"I'm driving," Caitlin declared, stepping up behind her boss before he could start pushing the wheels. She could see his arms trembling from exertion and probably an adrenaline crash. "We'll stop to check on Danny on our way back to our room."

"Thank you," Harrison said, dropping his hands into his lap and trying to relax. Caitlin pushed him towards the beach access where Danny was sitting with Richie. The two security guards took up positions on either side of them, looking everywhere.

"Harrison, are you alright?" Danny asked as they approached him and his father.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just need to rest some," Harrison said. "Can you stay here and watch over our creation?"

"Yeah. I signed up for the demolition crew too! We'll knock down the castles before sundown and fill in all the holes. Pop is gonna help me! Is that boy alright?"

"He should be okay," Caitlin said. "I'm sure we'll see you again before we leave." She smiled gently at the other boy and kept pushing Harrison towards the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They managed to get up to their room with little incident. Caitlin ended up having to send one of the security guards down for Harrison's wheelchair. Instead of letting her boss shower in peace, Caitlin kept a watchful guard by the bathroom door, ready to respond in an instant. When Harrison did call her name, it was to see if the man had returned with his wheelchair. The beach chair was full of sand and he didn't want to get covered again now that he was clean.

"They left it at the front door," Caitlin said. "I will go get it if you promise to rest either in the bed, or on the couch while I shower."

"Deal," Harrison said, clutching the towel he'd wrapped around himself. Giving him one last look, Caitlin left, returning a moment later with his wheelchair. Rather than leave, she supervised getting him into the chair, into the bedroom, and into some boxers and shorts.

"Now, go get some rest," she ordered, pointing at the bed.

"I was going to go rest on the couch," Harrison informed her.

"I don't care where you do it, just go rest." Caitlin watched him steer his wheelchair out of the room. Following him, she watched him transfer to the couch, stretching out and punching a pillow before going still. After a moment she snuck over, smiling as a soft snore issued from his sleeping form. Seeing goose pimples on his shoulders and arms, she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and gently covered him. Satisfied that he was indeed resting, she then went to get herself cleaned up.

Later

There was a soft knock at the door. Glancing at Harrison sleeping on the couch, Caitlin tiptoed to the door and opened it. She was not surprised to see Hogan standing waiting. "Hi," she said softly, stepping back so the big man could enter. "He fell asleep while I was showering." Hogan glanced towards the sleeping man, and nodded. "We can talk in the kitchen if we keep it down." Leading the way, Caitlin headed to the kitchen, sitting down at the table there. It was the farthest they could get from Harrison and still keep him in their line of sight. "I think if we wake him it will be okay."

"Is he doing okay?" Hogan glanced in at his long-time friend.

"Yes. Just exhausted I think. I don't know emotionally though. I'm still learning to read him."

"I told the news that an old friend of mine, who was here to help my son adapt and honor an old friend, was responsible for saving the little boy," Hogan began. "I didn't try to keep Harrison's name out of it. I just wanted to make sure they got the real story before they heard his name."

"If you give me all the details, I'll make sure to pass them along to Harrison when he wakes."

"I'm awake," Harrison said from the entrance. He'd managed to silently get into his wheelchair and steer it over to them, making both Caitlin and Hogan jump in surprise.

"Now I understand why Cisco wants to put a bell on that," Caitlin grumbled.

"Sorry," Harrison said a bit sheepishly. "Is John okay?"

"The boy you saved? Yeah, he's fine. I told his mother to have him checked at the ER just in case. She called to check in with me when they were sent home. The hotel will cover their bills. Look, I was just telling Caitlin what I told the news folks."

"I'm certain they went nuts when they found out my name," Harrison said with a dejected sigh. He hated always being painted as the villain.

"I didn't tell them your name until they got the first part of the story out," Hogan declared. "I told them you were here to celebrate an anniversary and to help my boy out."

"Okay, mostly true I suppose."

"You may not have come with the intention of helping Danny, but we both know why this weekend was so important to you," Hogan lectured. "What you did for my son, that was great. Danny hasn't been that happy and active in a long time. Today, you showed him how much he can still do on his own. I thank you for that. Richie thanks you for that."

"I'm certain Dr. Wells and I can return later if Danny wants," Caitlin said, stealing a glance at her boss. "We don't usually get weekends off but I'm sure we can arrange it for your son."

"Of course," Harrison agreed. "Now, what did you tell the news people?"

"That when you realized the boy was in trouble you went in to help him without thinking about it. When the castle collapsed, you held yourself together long enough to get the boy out. When they found out who you really were, they wanted to know why you were registered as Doctor Emmett Brown."

"I see, and what did you say?" Harrison seemed a little worried about the answer.

"That my son asked you to keep who you were a secret so it wouldn't impact the outcome of the competition," Hogan answered honestly. "I also explained that you suffered from severe claustrophobia which combined with a head injury you sustained caused the panic attack you experience when you were pulled out."

"You couldn't leave that out?" Harrison looked mortified that the world would know his weakness.

"No. Too many people recorded it on their cell phones. Sorry Doc." Hogan studied his friend. "The good news is that you may have improved your image. Everyone here is calling you a hero, especially since you knew the seizure would happen but you held it together long enough to get the kid to safety."

"I wasn't worried about my image. I was worried about your son and John." Harrison looked away.

"Which is why your image has been improved. It helps that the boy John has done nothing but sing your praises. He's spewing information about sand and cohesion and crap like that. Said you told him all about it while you two were trapped."

"Honestly, I don't remember what I told him. I think I was mostly talking to keep both of us calm," Harrison said with a shrug.

"Anyhow, now you know what I told the news. I also told them that you were unavailable for comment and that if anyone approached you, I would have charges pressed. Hopefully, nobody will bother you."

"Thanks Hogan," Harrison said. "I don't suppose you could arrange a picnic dinner to be sent up in an hour, could you?"

"Sure. I'll also have some security guys discretely posted on the beach. Danny's down there right now getting ready to help with the castle demolition. In case you were wondering, your castle raised $8000 for the children's hospital, making it the winning castle." Smiling, Hogan stood and headed for the door, patting Harrison on the shoulder as he passed.

"Thank you," Harrison called over his shoulder.

"Breakfast, my treat tomorrow," Hogan said as he reached the door. "No complaining." Grinning, the big man let himself out.

"Go ahead and ask," Harrison said after a moment of silence. Blinking, Caitlin wondered how he knew she had a question. "You have question face," he answered.

"Oh," she said. "I was just wondering what exactly is the anniversary?"

"Twenty years ago today, Tess Morgan and I finally managed to have a date that didn't end or begin with some sort of major tragedy, physical injury, misunderstanding, or trauma." A grin was filling his fast, his eyes dancing. "It was our fifth or sixth date. I'm not sure."

"Okay, now I need details." Caitlin leaned forwards, resting some of her weight on her arms on the table.

"We met on the beach. She went swimming and got a charlie horse. I ended up pulling her out. For our second date, or first official date, she forgot the time and we ended up working on her experiment data. Honestly, it would have been a great date except that her father had a heart attack and died that night."

"That sounds awful," Caitlin observed. Harrison smiled and nodded.

"Her car was in the shop so I had to drive her to the hospital. Her mother and sister misunderstood the introductions and decided that I was Tess's gay friend."

"I'm certain that didn't last long," Caitlin guessed.

"I'll tell you about it later. Anyhow, our next date we went hiking, it ended badly. Eventually, we managed a simple picnic on the beach. We used it as our anniversary after that." He smiled, tears building in his eyes as he thought of his lost wife. "I realize it seems odd asking another woman to come with me for this anniversary, but I didn't want to face it alone."

Reaching out, Caitlin gently took his hand in hers. "You've helped me so much with Ronnie. I cannot imagine what it was like for you losing Tess after so much time together."

"Caitlin, if I have learned nothing else, it is that the amount of time, no matter how little, or how much, is never enough with someone you love," Harrison said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, I'd like to freshen up some before we head down to the beach."

"Is this going to be a romantic dinner or am I okay in what I'm wearing?" Caitlin asked, following him into the bedroom and on to the bathroom. Harrison cast a glance over his shoulder and smiled.

"You look beautiful. That should be perfect," he called out as he entered the bathroom. Caitlin listened to him, turning to go back into the living room. Curious she turned on the television, quickly finding a news report. She watched as they played amateur video footage of the beach rescue. It was hard to recognize Harrison beneath all the sand, but her screaming his name certainly helped. The news actually reported the seizure as a panic attack. Probably it was for the better, since Harrison could lose his license for a period if the seizure was reported. She was comfortable driving with him since she knew what caused the seizures, but the law was a little less understanding.

"What are you watching?" Harrison asked as he entered the living area. Looking up, Caitlin smiled. He'd changed into a sleeveless shirt with the logo of a surf shop across the front. If she had to guess, she'd say it was Hogan's shop. "Found it in one of the drawers," Harrison said in response to her gaze. "I used to have one like this. Tess claimed it for her own and used it for painting." He frowned, apparently annoyed with his dead wife for destroying his tee shirt.

"I promise not to steal it," Caitlin said without thinking.

"I'm certain Hogan will happily provide you with one should you feel the desire become overwhelming. So, what are you watching?" He came over to sit next to the couch, watching the news reports.

"You missed the amateur video footage," Caitlin reported. "Good new, they reported what Hogan told us. They called your seizure a panic attack and spent most of the report talking about the little boy and Danny's accident. I guess since Hogan said you were here to help Danny, they figured they'd do a piece on him."

"He's a good kid who has had a rough time," Harrison observed. "A little positive press about what he can still do may help him out with his own self-image." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, brushing it down. The real Harrison Wells made more of an effort to tame his hair than Eobard Thawne ever did. Caitlin found it adorable the way he was constantly brushing down stray strands.

"So, are we going down for a picnic?" Turning off the TV, Caitlin stood.

"Yes. Our picnic basket should be ready. I guess we pick it up from the front desk," Harrison said, heading towards the door. He opened it and held it for Caitlin. "Hopefully he thought to include a towel or blanket with the order. If not, I'll just pick up one at a shop."

"Okay." Caitlin beamed at him as they headed to the elevator. They rode down to the main lobby in silence. At the front desk they were greeted by non-other than the hateful Peter. He looked angry when they approached, forcing his lips together into a thin angry line.

"Hi," Harrison said cheerfully. "Hogan said he'd have a picnic basket for us." Before Peter could respond, a voice boomed out a cheerful laugh.

"Doc, you didn't think I'd make you do it all yourself did you?" Hogan demanded, approaching from behind. "Peter, best turn that line into a smile. These are owners." With a smile, the big man draped a hand on Harrison's shoulder and an arm around Caitlin's. "Come with me you two. I've arranged for you to feast in the perfect spot to watch the destruction of the castles."

"Hogan," Harrison said the name as a warning as the big man guided them towards the exit, leaving the angry desk clerk behind.

"Doc, trust me on this." Smiling widely, Hogan nodded at a security man who fell into step a few feet behind them. They exited the hotel and crossed the street to the beach. There, with a perfect view of the sand castles being torn down, a blanket was spread with a basket on it. "Have a good time you two." He pushed the two scientists towards the blanket before vanishing as quickly as he'd appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Greetings! Thanks for sticking with me this far. This is the final chapter in this story. If I get any nagging or requests, I may write a few more, but for now, I'm happy where this ends. It does heavily reference my Castles in the Sand stories, but you'll be fine if you've not read them. Comments are always welcomed. I'd like to think I take them all pretty well! Thanks! -CT**_

 **Chapter 9**

Laughing and shaking his head, Harrison led the way to the blanket. Caitlin sat and watched as he carefully lowered himself down from his chair. It took a little rearranging but soon they were investigating the contents of the basket as shouts punctured the air. The demolition team was starting to work, led by a man who owned a local construction company.

First Harrison poured them both a glass of blackberry wine. Then he fixed a sandwich for Caitlin. He didn't need to ask what she wanted. This Harrison knew Caitlin very well, though she was still getting to know him. Taking the plate he offered her, Caitlin watched her dinner companion make his own sandwich. For a while, they sat in silence, watching the castles come down and the demolition crews spread out the sand, smoothing the beach down.

"Doc?" A voice called out approaching their blanket. Looking up, Harrison nodded, trying to figure out where he knew the man walking towards him from. He couldn't be much older than his early thirties. "Robbie Edmonds," the man walking towards them greeted him.

"Robbie," Harrison repeated the name, his eyes widening. "My, you've grown up." Smiling, the man sat. He wore a tee shirt with the name of the construction company responsible for the demolition.

"I'm still pulling down sand castles though," the man said with an easy smile. It made Harrison laugh. "I heard you'd been on the team that won. It is an honour to tear down one of your creations again."

"Thank you. Robbie, this is my friend Dr. Caitlin Snow. Caitlin, Robbie Edmonds. Twenty years ago I would pay young Robbie and his friends to tear down my sand castles at the end of the day."

"Doc here always made the coolest castles around. Still does from what I saw." The man grinned and pushed his hat back.

"Why do you tear them down?" Caitlin asked.

"Responsible beaching," the man replied. "See, the sea turtles can fall into holes and get stuck, the hatchlings can fall in and die. Sea turtles coming up to nest will turn around and go back into the ocean if they run into castles or structures left on the beach."

"Ah, so you did figure it out," Harrison said with a smile.

"I spent a day at the library trying to figure it out when you wouldn't tell me," Robbie replied. "Probably what you intended all along. Every kid that tore down one of your castles knew why before the end of the job. I made sure of that. Part of this competition is geared towards teaching beach goers the reasons behind what they're asked to do."

"I will admit, it was impressive to see so many castles being put up," Harrison stated. Robbie stood, looking out at the sea of castles being returned to sand.

"I need to get back to work. I wanted to thank you though. All those years ago, you really helped me out." He offered his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Harrison shook it. "It was really great seeing you again. I was sorry to hear about all the bad stuff that happened to you."

"Uhm, thank you," Harrison said, shocked to meet someone who didn't hate him for the accelerator explosion.

"Hope to see you around here more," Robbie called as he walked away. "And your lovely wife too."

"Oh, we're not..." Caitlin trailed off, realizing that the man was already gone. "Why did he think that?"

"You're still wearing your wedding band," Harrison pointed out. "People will always jump to their own conclusions."

"Oh," Caitlin said. She looked to Harrison, wondering how he felt being called her husband. "There are far worse people someone could think was my husband," she finally observed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harrison cracked. "Did I make your sandwich right?"

"Oh, yes, it's perfect." Gazing out at the ocean, Caitlin watched the waves crash against the shore. "How often do you come here?"

"This is the first time in probably fifteen years," Harrison said after some thought. "Tess and I stopped coming back after the car accident."

"Oh. In our time, that car accident is when you and Tess Morgan died," Caitlin informed him. They'd talked about the differences in the time lines before. While Harrison and Tess had been in the car accident, neither had died, though they'd both been severely injured. They'd managed to have another seven years together, starting on the accelerator together a year before Tess had died in another car accident. Apparently it was her death which kept Harrison motivated to finish the accelerator.

"Well, it didn't kill us, but it is a fine example of Harrison and Tess epicly fail at a romantic evening together." Caitlin watched tears well up in his bright blue eyes, and after a moment, she gently reached out and wiped the tears away.

"It's okay," Caitlin said after a long moment. "Joe told us about what happened that night. What you and Tess lost. Honestly, we all agree that you've lost more than any of us."

"Everyone on our team has faced their own challenges. Mine were just a bit more... obvious."

"Please. There was that night of the car accident. Then you lost Tess and Greg in the other car accident. Finally, you nearly lost yourself in the accelerator. You've been through a lot. So, when you tell me it won't always hurt, I believe you."

"It will always hurt at times. It just won't always hurt all the time," he replied gently. "Thank you, again, for being here." Reaching out, he took her hand and together they watched the sunset. They didn't seem to realize that they'd finished their meal until the sun was down and Caitlin realized they'd been holding hands the entire time.

"Sorry," Harrison said as she pulled her hand away. "Uhm."

"Don't," Caitlin said. "I grieved for Ronnie for a year and I got him back only to lose him again. You kept me from doing something completely stupid in my grief. You don't have to apologize for that." She smiled brightly at him. "Shall we pack up and head back to your suite?"

"If you're done eating." Laughing, Caitlin nodded and started packing the picnic up. As Harrison started helping her, she took his hand and shook her head.

"Go ahead and get back into your wheelchair. I can get this." He watched her for a moment before lifting himself back into his wheelchair. Seeing the look on his face, she decided to speak up. "I know how much you can do," she informed him. "I thought you could use a break after what happened today."

"Ah. Yes. Here, I'll take the basket if you're done." Nodding, she handed him the basket and stood, lifting up the blanket. "Careful." He turned his head to the side so that he didn't get sand in his eyes as she shook it out.

"All set." Smiling, Caitlin offered him her hand, and with a hesitant smile, he took it so that they headed inside holding hands. They managed to get back to the elevators without incident. When they got on the elevator, they were joined by an elderly couple. The couple gave them a look as they got in so that the two separated.

"Oh sweetie, you're that man who saved the boy," the old woman said. Looking up, Harrison smiled self-consciously.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, uncertain what else he should say.

"Good job young man," the woman's husband said, patting Harrison on the shoulder. "The world needs more young men like you willing to help others."

"Oh, thanks. I really didn't do much," Harrison said, adjusting his glasses and glancing at Caitlin.

"Oh, and he's modest too," the wife squealed. The elevator stopped on the elderly couple's floor. "Keep a hold of him dear. He's modest, kind, and good looking. Not a bad combination in a husband." Grinning, the woman patted Caitlin on the shoulder and winked. "I bet he's great in bed too." With a giggly squeal, the woman took off out of the elevator. Her husband followed, laughing at the looks on the faces of the two scientists.

The elevator doors closed and Harrison blinked in the mirror at the shocked look on his face. Looking up, he laughed at the shocked look on Caitlin's face. Frowning, she looked down at him. "Sorry, but you should see the look on your face."

"Mine? You should see your face. Mr. Good in Bed," Caitlin shot back.

"Hey, I think that was Great," Harrison shot back. "Get it right." The elevator opened to their floor and they got off, Caitlin shoving Harrison's shoulder as they did. "Hey! What did I do?" With a happy laugh he followed after her. "Flee from me woman!" Their laughter carried them into the hotel suite where Harrison continued to chase her around the rooms.

"You are the worse husband I've never had!" Caitlin shouted as she raced around. She made sure to stay slow enough that he wasn't too far behind. She wasn't sure how fast his wheelchair could go, but she wanted to keep it fair.

"Come back here woman! If I'm your husband I demand a kiss!" He laughed happily, lunging after her from his wheelchair only to miss catching her and falling forwards to the floor. He hit with a resounding thump which caused Caitlin to turn back.

"Are you okay?" Racing back to him, she was amused to find him laughing on the floor. With a happy chuckle he rolled himself over laughing up at Caitlin. "Missed me."

"Got you now!" He managed to lunge up with a speed she'd not expected, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her down to the floor with him. They ended up in a laughing pile of human bodies, Caitlin on top of Harrison, who still managed to keep a hand on her arms. After a long moment, their laughter trailed off and they stared at each other, his eyes naked as his glasses had gone skidding away.

She could have kissed him. Hell, she wanted to kiss him and it looked like he wanted to kiss her. Instead, she pulled away, standing as fast as she could. Taking several deep breaths, she straightened her clothing before turning back to him. He was struggling into his wheelchair, his arms trembling. Realizing he had overdone it, Caitlin moved forwards, wanting to help. As her hands touched his, he pulled away.

"I can do it," was his instant response. She pulled her hand away, understanding his reaction but uncertain how to alleviate the pain she'd just inadvertently caused. He continued struggling into his chair, eventually settling his legs into place. "My apologies. My behaviour was completely unacceptable." Without looking at her, he vanished into the bedroom, only to return a few minutes later with a pillow, spare blanket, and sheet.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked, watching as he spread the bedding out on the couch. It was obvious that he was making the couch up for someone to sleep on it. She could understand what he was feeling. After all, she'd been just as responsible for her actions as he was. How could he not think they were headed in that direction? She wasn't certain if it was fair for him to banish her to the couch though.

"Good night. Turn the lights off on your way to bed," Harrison said a bit coldly. To Caitlin's surprise, he moved over onto the couch, setting the glasses he'd retrieved from the floor on the coffee table. He didn't look at her as he pulled the blankets over his body and closed his eyes.

"Night," Caitlin mumbled, heading into the bedroom. She had rejected him, but he was sleeping on the couch. The man made no sense. With a sigh, she slipped out of her day clothes and into an over-sized tee shirt. Looking at the large empty bed she slipped into it, wondering if she'd sleep without nightmares without him.

Caitlin woke up screaming, thrashing against the sheet which was wrapped around her. Frantic to get away from the dream she threw herself from the bed, falling to the floor with the blanket wrapped around her legs. Still screaming in terror, she thrashed against the sheet, stood and started for the door.

"Caitlin!" The voice was firm yet soft, commanding her to stop. He was there, in the doorway, his hair crazy from being slept on and his glasses missing. "It was just a dream. Calm down." Recognizing him as a safe zone, she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms and lap.

"Ronnie died. I killed him," she sobbed. "And then I killed you." It was a new dream. She'd never hurt anyone else but Ronnie in her nightmares. Until tonight. Tonight had been completely terrifying for a totally different reason. "Please don't leave me. I didn't mean to reject you. I'm just not ready." She could barely understand herself through her sobs.

"Hush, it was just a dream," Harrison repeated, his hand rubbing up and down her back. "Calm down. You didn't kill anyone. That woman wasn't you. She hadn't faced what you had. She wasn't as strong as you are and you know it." His arms were strong around her, warm, protective. Yes, she'd only lost Ronnie a few months ago, but she wasn't certain if she could go without Harrison. He was her safety net, her reason, her friend. A part of her wanted him to be something more, but she didn't know if she was ready to let go of Ronnie yet.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I want to but I can't... I'm not ready yet."

"What are you talking about?" He pulled away from her a little, trying to see her face. With her first scream he'd woken. He'd been having nightmares of his own, dredged up by the anniversary so he hadn't been sleeping heavily. "What aren't you ready for?"

"To move on. With you." Her words stopped his own and he tried to figure out what to say. She was talking about a relationship between the two of them. Did he want that? He wasn't certain. He loved the feel of her body against his. Her curves and the silkiness of his skin. He'd not had that in a long time. There was nobody else he could talk with the way he did with Caitlin. There was so much about her that drew him to her. He knew she kept his nightmares at bay. Tess must approve of her or Caitlin's presence wouldn't chase his demons away.

"Okay. Listen to me very carefully. I understand what you are feeling. I feel my safest with you, but if you don't want to take this anywhere beyond friendship, I understand and I will respect that. Today was just... an overload of emotions for me. If you hadn't been here to keep me grounded, I don't know how I would have coped. I'm sorry I let things go too far."

His words helped her calm down. If he was willing to wait, she could go as fast or slow as she wanted. Taking a few hitching breaths, she wondered if their picnic had been similar to his picnic with Tess. "Was it the same?"

"Was what the same?"

"Our date, tonight. Was it the same or similar to the one you had with Tess?" She wasn't certain she wanted her first date with the man to be like a date he and his dead wife had shared.

"Hell no." He actually laughed. "It rained on us the whole time. My leg was in a cast so Tess wouldn't let me cook. We ended up ordering pizza, huddling under a beach umbrella and singing sea shanties." He laughed. "Tess had a beautiful voice, made me sound like a cat in heat."

"I don't sing very well," Caitlin informed him. He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her cheek. "You knew that didn't you?"

"I've seen the security tapes when you think you're in the lab alone," he replied honestly. "Don't feel bad. I promise, I will never compare you to Tess. It would be impossible. Tess knew me at a completely different time in my life. I was a different person. I'm not sure she'd like the cynical old man I've become."

"Her loss," Caitlin mumbled. "I like the man you are. Scars and all."

"I have a lot of those," he informed her. "You've not seen them all."

"Give me time. I'm a medical doctor and you seem to be accident prone if your stories about you and Tess are any indicator." He laughed again, and Caitlin chuckled along. The nightmare was receding the emotions still there beneath the surface, but sinking slowly.

"Promise you'll never compare me to Ronnie?" He meant it as a joke.

"You'll never have his thighs," Caitlin informed him, making him laugh again.

"Of that I am certain. I'm not a thigh man any how..." He let the comment sink in and she smacked him lightly after a moment. "Hey, you were the one who brought up cannibalism."

"You are awful. Now, let's go back to bed." A few minutes later and they were settled in the bed together. Caitlin had gone out to the couch to get Harrison's bedding and glasses. While she'd done that he had gotten into the bed. Falling back into their routine, she slid into the bed, snuggling into him, breathing in his scent. She could smell sunblock and the ocean. After a moment she realized that the ocean scent was always there, like an after shave.

"Why did you leave the beach?" Caitlin asked as they snuggled in the dark.

"Tess didn't want to come back after the accident," Harrison admitted. It was easier to face in the darkness, with Caitlin in his arms. "It was here, on the beach that she'd told me only earlier that day. Made it too painful for her to come back I guess."

"And for you?" She sensed that he'd stayed away out of respect to Tess. Why had he returned now?

"All the truly good things in my life happened at this beach, except maybe a few. Most of my happiest memories are here. The fifteen years since I'd last been here have been full of pain and loss. There have been good times, but not nearly as many as here."

"So, why come now?"

"I guess in a way, I wanted to say good-bye to Tess where I met her. Seemed fitting."

"Start and end your relationship in the same place?"

"Not end really. More like, letting go... of the painful parts." They fell silent again. After a moment he spoke, "Hogan is going to have a field day with the screaming and noises coming from these rooms tonight. Better toughen up now. Breakfast is going to be a real treat." Caitlin laughed a half-laugh as she drifted off to sleep. The morning would bring something new, but with Harrison by her side, she was ready to face it.

 ** _There it ends. I could probably write more, but I'm happy with it here. If I get any requests for more, I might consider it. For now, thanks for following! Hope you enjoyed! - CT_**


End file.
